Rain
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Every rainy night on Novus it's the same – Young is out there.


**Title: Rain  
Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** G  
**Content Flags:** hankie warning  
**Spoilers:** Season 2 "Epilogue"  
**Characters:** Matthew Scott, Chloe Armstrong  
**Word Count:** 452  
**Summary:** _Every rainy night on Novus it's the same – Young is out there._  
**Author's Notes:** Written for a prompt at the LJ Comm Stargateland. This was a challenge in which a piece of fiction was to be based on the lyrics of a song. I chose "IV" by X Japan. The lyrics are below.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**Rain**

"He's out there again."

Matt looks at Chloe in utter despair as he closes the door.

She looks up from her breastfeeding, gently repositioning their daughter.

"What should I do?"

Chloe shakes her head, biting her lip to keep the tears from coming.

"Nothing. Do nothing."

Matt pulls off his drenched poncho and kneels down before her.

"He's out there in the rain at her grave, just standing there, getting soaked."

"I know."

He takes her hand. "I should go get him. Bring him inside, warm him up. Maybe some hot tea…"

Chloe can't help it, the tears just keep coming anyway.

"It's been two years, Chloe."

"I know," she nods. "Just… just let him be. If that's what he needs to do… if that makes him connect with her somehow…"

"It's crazy. It's cold out there. The rain hits you like needles. He'll catch pneumonia or worse."

"He won't. Look, he was your commanding officer for a good while-"

"Still is," he interrupts her.

"All right, he still is, so you feel responsible… but let him grieve. It takes time. I know, from my dad…"

"Oh, Chloe, I didn't mean to imply-"

"You didn't, I know. Some people never get over it. The Colonel and TJ… that was special. And it was so horrible, the way she died. She was my best friend, but I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for him."

He squeezes onto the bench next to her.

"I just worry."

"So do I, Matt – we all do. But he won't do anything to harm himself, he's got Steven and Sara, and they need him. You know what a wonderful father he is."

Matt puts his cheek on her shoulder and wraps his arm around her.

"I hate to see him suffer like that."

She turns her head and gives him a quick kiss.

"I know you do. But maybe this is where he finds peace… to feel some actual pain, physical pain, to remind him he's still alive… I don't know. But it's his choice. Let him deal with it in his own way."

Matt nods.

"Tell you what. Get some of the leftover stew and wrap the pot well. That way, when he comes back inside, there'll be something there to help warm him up."

He sits up, a slow smile creasing his features. Then he quickly ladles some soup into a small clay pot and pulls his poncho back on.

"Don't get caught."

"I won't," he promises and rushes out the door.

Chloe sighs.

Every rainy night on Novus it's the same – Young is out there. She knows. She cries every time, but she respects his pain and his grief.

She understands.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be much appreciated.**

**oOo**

_Song Lyrics_

_IV by X Japan_

_Needles are piercing through my skin_  
_I'll tell you the feeling what it's like_  
_Is life just all about deception?_  
_Please don't be a part of a fairy tale,_  
_but you're so young to play with thy own will_  
_Should I trade the breath of my life for freedom?_

_(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear_  
_(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?_  
_(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear_  
_(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein_

_Don't you ever let life pass you by_  
_They say as if it takes me somewhere_  
_Just let me swallow the faith by injection_  
_Let blood be rushing to my head, my love_  
_I've played with this game before to find a piece of my true self!_  
_I'm lost within!_

_(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear_  
_(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?_  
_(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear_  
_(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein_

_I.V. in my vein to feel less its pain_  
_Can you strip away the misery of the world_  
_I'll let it suffer for its lie_  
_Till the shape of the shadow fades, forever fades away_

_(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear_  
_(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?_  
_(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear_  
_(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein_  
_(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear_  
_(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?_  
_(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear_  
_(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein_

**oOo**


End file.
